We are surrounded by rhythms. The songs we dance to and sing along with contain rhythms. The sun rising and setting, and tides rising and falling by phases of the moon, are kinds of rhythms. The cyclical sound of a car engine is another type of rhythm. So is the “rat-tat-tat” of a jackhammer or the characteristic sound of a drilling rig.
Executing software can also exhibit silent but discernible rhythms. It would be useful to put these rhythms to use.